Te extraño
by Mariel-Kaioh
Summary: Michiru nos cuenta su fugaz y tierno romance con Haruka, esperando pronto volver a verla. Un oneshoot, el primero que escribo. escrito desde el fondo de mi corazon.


_Lo escribí pensando en una persona especial. Espero que pronto lo lea._

* * *

Cansada de pensar que hacer, decidí sentarme en mi sitio favorito para pasar el tiempo, aunque cada minuto que pasa se me hace eterno, los segundos pesan más que piedras atadas a mi espalda, y no encuentro otra cosa que hacer más que recordarte. Me pregunto donde estarás, Con quien, si estarás bien, si te acuerdas de mi...

Tomé la hoja y el bolígrafo para distraerme un momento y sin darme cuenta comencé a escribir. No se exactamente que me sucede contigo pero se que desde el día que te conocí, aquel 12 de febrero no volví a sentirme igual, El destino es muy curioso, por qué nos conocimos por casualidad. Yo siempre iba a la misma playa, me sentaba unos instantes a observar el mar, (aun hoy cuando voy hago lo mismo, a diferencia de antes, ahora pienso en ti). Sentí a mis espaldas movimiento. Me di la vuelta para saber de donde provenía y eras tú. Cuando te vi note algo especial en ti, quizás me llamó la atención tu porte y el modo tan dulce con el que acariciabas a tu perro. Desde ese momento quise conocerte, así luego de luchar conmigo misma vencí mi timidez y me acerqué a hablarte. Te saludé con un tímido "hola". Volteaste a verme. Y sonreíste. Esperabas que siguiera hablando pero había quedado muda. Cuando sentí que no podía estar más avergonzada y las ganas de salir corriendo me invadieron rompiste tu silencio.

- Soy Haruka Tenoh – extendiste tu mano para tomar la mía y la besaste, sentí mis mejillas acaloradas y por inercia sonreí -

- Michiru – fue lo único que pude decir. Aleje mi mano de ti, te pregunté el nombre del perro y contestaste sonriendo mientras acariciabas su cabeza

- el es Sparky –

Y así comenzamos a conocernos. Nos quedamos hablando en la arena durante horas. Así me enteré de tus gustos, tu edad y tu día de cumpleaños. Nos dimos cuenta de que no teníamos nada en común. Salvo algunas cosas que no nos gustaban a ambas. Reímos al darnos cuenta de eso ¿recuerdas? Al llegar el momento de la despedida se me hizo difícil. Realmente no tenía deseos de alejarme de ti.

- ¿nos veremos mañana? – me preguntaste

- Aquí mismo a la misma hora – contesté. te besé en la mejilla y me alejé, debía regresar a mi casa.

Me hubiese gustado saber que hiciste luego de que partí. Al día siguiente emocionada salí del trabajo hacia la playa. Como todos los días, más esta vez con un objetivo particular. Me decepcione al llegar y no verte. Comencé a regañarme a mi misma por hacerme ilusiones absurdas hasta que oí nuevamente tu voz. Y mi humor cambio. Me acerqué a ti para saludarte. Me mostraste una canasta con comida, recordaste que el día anterior me había dado hambre durante la plática. Eres de las personas que tienen ese tipo de detalles. Eso me gusta de ti. ¿Te lo había dicho verdad? Otro día nuevamente transcurrió, las horas pasaron y hablamos hasta de las mascotas que habíamos tenido. Yo te hacía preguntas y tu me contestabas, las diferencias de edades son notorias, pero créeme que jamás me importo. Me consolaste cuando te conté mis problemas y fue la primera vez que me llamaste "especial" y "adorable" (se que soy especial para ti). Me hiciste sentir cómoda. Sentía deseos de abrazarte y no dejarte ir, pero nuevamente el día había terminado. En mi casa me esperaban y tu debías preparar tu trabajo. Y ese día comenzaste a llamarme de ese modo.

- Sirena me tengo que retirar ya – te mire entristecida y me puse de pie luego de que tu lo hicieras. Me quejé y te convencí de que te quedarás 5 minutos mas conmigo. Satisfecha y abrazándote te dije

- me gusto lo de Sirena -

- ¿te gusto? Bueno, así te llamaré de ahora en adelante – sonreí y te abrace aun con mas fuerza - Mañana es el día de los enamorados – dijiste. Gruñí al recordar ese detalle, para mi los 14 de febrero habían siempre sido igual, nada nuevo, ningún regalo, nada especial que recordar.

- No le doy importancia a eso – contesté indiferente – es un día como todos – Me besaste la frente y te despediste.

El día de san Valentín, el primero que pasamos juntas, me hiciste un regalo especial. Sin saber, que había sido el primer regalo que recibí en estas fechas, casi lloro de la felicidad por que tuviste este precioso detalle. Te abrace y te besé. Nuestro primer beso. Me rodeaste con tus brazos por la cintura y yo me aferré a tu cuello. No quería que aquel fabuloso día terminara. No volveré a pensar en el 14 de febrero como un día pesado, reviviré aquellos hermosos momentos junto a ti. Al despedirte me quedé sentada mirando al mar, debías irte. Después de todo eres una mujer ocupada y tienes tus obligaciones. En cambio yo, teniendo obligaciones sigo siendo pequeña comparándome contigo. Aunque como te he dicho no le hago caso. Creo que cuando dos personas se quieren no tiene importancia la diferencia de edad. Si soy feliz cuando estoy contigo. Si eres feliz conmigo, ¿hay lugar para pensar en años?, no, y gracias al cielo no lo hicimos. No pensamos en eso y disfrutamos cada momento juntas. Hable con una amiga sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti, y ese día fui a verte confundida. Me dijeron que no estaba bien, que no me entusiasmara contigo, que seguramente todo lo que me decías eran mentiras. Y ese día te lo pregunté. Te pregunté si me mentías y me contestaste que no. Y te creí. Siempre creí cada palabra que has dicho. Me has dicho que escuchara mi corazón y así lo hice. Y en contra de los consejos y los comentarios sobre nuestra relación seguí contigo, seguí viéndote día tras día, mientras estaba en mi trabajo pensaba en ti, al despertar y al acostarme. En cada momento del día estabas en mi mente.

Siempre fui consciente de que no podríamos tener nada serio o duradero por el hecho de que vivir en ciudades diferentes, la primera vez que platique contigo me di cuenta que eras alguien especial. Me dio miedo en un principio. No acostumbro a ser así con las personas, pero tu simpatía y tu franqueza hicieron que mi alma se sintiera libre de contarte cada uno de mis pensamientos. Sin darme cuenta cambie, contigo, me convertí en una persona diferente, más segura y con ganas de conocer cosas nuevas. Me transformaste. Has cambiado por completo mi mundo, me has hecho ver la vida de otro modo, yo siempre tuve miedo y contigo esos miedos se borran, aquel día que cantaste para mi, me di cuenta que realmente te quería. Te abrace, con miedo, miedo por lo que sentía, miedo de perderte, quería tenerte a mi lado al despertar, quería estar contigo en la noche al dormir. Pero no pudo ser, Aquel día nos despedimos como cualquier otro.

- hasta mañana Sirena – me dijiste para luego besarme – cuídate mucho – asentí, y te vi alejarte como todos los días. Quedamos en vernos el viernes. Pero el viernes no llegaste. Ni el sábado. Y no he vuelto a verte. No puedo evitar sentir una punzada en mi pecho al recordarte. Solo estuve contigo dos semanas y me has hecho sentir todo esto. Me ayudaste a valorarme y a quererme mas, me has hecho sentir bella e importante. Y ahora me haces tanta falta. Sigo yendo a nuestros sitios, para así sentir que estoy cerca de ti. Y te espero cada día, lo seguiré haciendo, hasta tener noticias tuyas. Sé que algún día volverás. Y volveremos a estar juntas, hasta entonces, mirare el mar, oiré tus canciones, en especial la que me cantaste aquel día y aquella tan importante para ti que me dedicaste. Aunque al hacerlo me invada la melancolía. Es inevitable para mi recordarte. No puedo explicar que me has hecho para sentirme asi. Cuando estas cerca es hermoso, pero al tenerte lejos sufro mucho. Te echo de menos.

Vuelve pronto por favor. Te necesito.

* * *

_En verdad te echo de menos _


End file.
